


A Friend in Need

by gem1n12505



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem1n12505/pseuds/gem1n12505
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex O'Loughlin's garage caught fire, his damn phone kept ringing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen many Alex/Scott stories since the birth of Alex's child so I thought I'd write one. It's from when Alex's garage caught fire, I don't know where Scott was when it happened so I've based this on Scott being in LA. Not beta'd and I apologise if my English/American/Australian writing is off.
> 
> Please rate and review.

Alex observed the damage with the Chief Fire-fighter, and fuck the garage was virtually gutted. All the surf boards, and bikes bar one were fire damaged, all tools beyond repair and he hadn't yet gone into the house but what was annoying him was the constant ringing of his cell. It must have rung 20 times since he arrived home to find the fire-fighters dampening down the blaze.

Walking into the house, Alex sighed, whilst the damage wasn't like the damage in garage it was still pretty bad, black smoke was sitting along the walls of the back of the house, plus water was pooling along the floors where they made sure there were no hot spots.

The phone rang again and this time a pissed of Alex picked it up, not bothering to look who was ringing “What?”  
“Jesus Al,” came a panicked sounded Scotty “I've been calling you for like forever, Justin messaged me to say there was an explosion at yours, he didn't want me reading it on TMZ. I've been trying to get hold of you since make sure you and the kids are okay? I know you were supposed to be on set but Christ man, I couldn't get hold of you.” Scott Caan finally came up for air  
A small smile came across Alex's lips “Hey, Scotty, calm down mate, we're all fine. The kids were out and I was on set, the garage is beyond repair and part of the back of the house is, well gonna need extensive repairs but no one was hurt.”

“Fuck Al, all your boards and bikes?”  
“Yeah.” replied Alex sadly  
“Look, I'm taking an earlier flight, I'll be there early tomorrow morning, if you need, stay at mine, you got the key and you know there's enough room, Kacy won't mind.”  
“Hey man, don't take an earlier flight on my account....” Alex started to say before Scott interrupted him  
“Shut up, your my best bud dude and shit man, when I read Justin's message I nearly had a heart attack, thought, well, thought I'd lost ya for a brief moment.” Scott went quiet  
“I know Scotty, look thanks man, I'll see you tomorrow and I promise to keep the noise down so we don't disturb Kacy.”  
Scott's laughing was all Alex heard for the remainder of the day.


End file.
